EN SU ABITACION
by cindypotter
Summary: HARRY Y HERMIONE solos?... harry tiene celos de deivi...., estoy......embarazada?
1. EL CUMPLEAÑOS

EN SU ABITACIÓN  
  
CAPITULO 1º -EL CUMPLEAÑOS-  
  
El día estaba lluvioso, mientras un niño que a simple vista parecía normal, allí durmiendo entre sus calentitas y confortables sabanas, no lo era, él era especial no solo por que fuese el que derroto a Voldemort una vez sino que también era el heredero de Godoric Griffindor.  
  
El chico se despertó con una sensación de bienestar y no recordaba por que. Al despertarse y no sentir los gritos de los Drusley, le extraño bastante, entonces bajó por las escaleras que eran de distinto color y se quedo un poco extrañado, se dirigió a la cocina y entonces un hombre de buen ver le dijo:  
  
¡Harry, como está mi ahijado! ¿Dormiste bien?- Harry se quedó perplejo, Sirius lo notó y le dijo: - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pareces muy sorprendido? ¿Por qué?- no te acuerdas que anoche te fui a buscar por que habían atrapado a colagusano y el ministerio de magia me dio la absolución. Mientras Harry y Sirius estaban charlando sobre su puesta en libertad apareció una gata idéntica a la de Hermione y en ese preciso instante Harry la miro y esta se convirtió en ...¡Arabella! Dijo Harry, -a sin que el gato de Hermione eras ¡tu!- Harry volvió a quedarse perplejo nuevamente ante tal descubrimiento. Al rato dijo: Entonces por eso estabas con Sirius paseando por Hogwarts hace 4 años cuando yo descubrí que Sirius era inocente y q el verdadero culpable era colagusano y por eso intentaste protegerle aquella noche. Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Arabella dijo: muy bien Harry sí Sirius y yo siempre hemos estado en contacto y.... Arabella se cayó un instante y luego le dijo a Sirius : Sirius yo creo q ya es hora de que lo sepa no te parece Sirius movió la cabeza a modo de afirmación. Saber que?- corto Harry; pues Harry veras es que Sirius y yo somos novios y.... nos vamos a casar dentro de poco- dijo Arabela casi de carrerilla. Harry se quedo un poco anonadado pero enseguida se puso a dar saltos de alegría y a felicitarlos. Luego Sirius se puso serio y le dijo a Harry en tono solemne. Harry Potter le gustaría ser mi padrino de bodas?- Harry se quedo como diciendo "no sé" pero enseguida le dio la respuesta -sí padrino, sí-. Entonces Arabella con un deje pícaro dijo: Hermione podría ser la madrina no Harry?, Tu que piensas?- -si ella quiere por mi deacuerdo pero no entiendo a que viene ese tonillo madrina, tu sabes q Hermione esta con Ron, entonces?- yo sé por que digo y creo tu también. Harry sonrojado dijo: No...no sé por q lo dices Arabella. Bueno, bueno ya vale q el desayuno está en la mesa y se enfría. Al ataque me muero de hambre- dijo Sirius-tu siempre tan glotón querido dijo Arabella- y se pusieron a desayunar. Al poco rato Harry subió a su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, y un segundo después aparecieron 4 lechuzas llevando cada una un paquete menos la ultima, q dejó caer una carta y salió por la ventana alejándose en el cielo, mientras las otras 3 se quedaron apoyadas en una silla menos una q era diminuta y revoloteaba por la habitación, Harry reconoció al monento a dos de ellas pero la 3º le era desconocida. Una de ellas era su lechuza y la otra era Pig la lechuza de su amigo Ron. Seguía pensando en la 3º lechuza cuando Hedwig le dejo caer un paquete sobre las manos, que por la forma en la que estaba envuelto tenia q ser de Hagrid, lo dejo a un lado y miro primero la carta q resulto ser de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Era la carta que acostunbraba a mandar Dumbledore cuando se hacercaba la fecha del principio de curso. La leyó con detenimiento y luego la dejó sobre la cama, y cogió el regalo de Hagrid, era un huevo diminuto, que al momento rompió el cascarón y al ver que animal era se llevó una gran sorpresa, asin que para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le engañaban, cogió la carta de Hagrid y la leyó; y se quedo pasmado sus ojos no le engañaban, en la carta decia:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste mi regalo es una nueva especie que ha sido encontrada allí donde vive Olympe (para ti mejor conocia como Madame Maxime) y me regaló 2. No son como los otros, estos no crecen como los demas solo unos 30cm; asin que no son peligrosos, lo puedes tener. -HAGRID-  
  
Harry pensaba que adonde meteria esa miniatura de dragón que Hagrid le habia regalado. Salió corriendo se su cuarto y se fue al cuarto de Arabella y alli encontró una jaula, por que lo intenó meter en una cajade carton pero la quemó; cuando Arabella entro en el cuarto y le preguntó que , para que queria esa jaula, y él le dijo que para un regalo que Hagrid le habia mandado, y com cara de saber que le ha regalado dijo:-vale-, y se marcharon los 2. Cuando Harry llegó al cuarto el dragoncito ya habia hecho de las suyas, habia incendiado ya todo lo que quedaba de la pobre caja, y habia un humo tan espeso que tuvo que ir a gatas a hasta la ventana para poder abrirla y respirar bien nuevamente. Asin que lo metio con mucho esfuerzo en la jaula que era toda entera de una chapa magica, con dos ventanitas y un respiradero en la parte superior de ella.  
  
Luego cogió el regalo deRon y lo desenvolvió; y cuando lo hizo salio a volar algo muy rapido y dorado -wow- dijo este y cogió la carta de Ron:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hola como estas, como te estan tratando los Drusley , espero que bien dentro de lo que cabe. Por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños! te he mandado una snitch de niños por que las de profesionales cuestan mucho y¡ joder Harry que asco es ser pobre! (Harry pensó que no tenia que haberse molestado y que era tonto por pensar de esa manera del dinero).  
  
Harry te ha escrito Hermione?, a mi hace tiempo que no me escribe por que nos hemos peleado y ya no salimos juntos por que a ella le gusta otro, pero no me quiso decir es. Bueno me despido adios Harry. P.D: nos en el diagón alley. -RON-  
  
Después de no saber el porqué de su alegria a la vez se entristeció de que no estuvieran juntos. Cuando termino sus reflexiones habrió la carta y dejó el paquete que venia con ella a un lado preguntándose de quien seria esa carta; sin duda debia ser chica y de muy bien gusto pensó ya q la lechuza era lindísima. (Retomando a lo que ibamos) Harry habrrió la carta q decia así :  
  
Querido Harry: Te preguntaras de quien es esa lechuza verdad, pues ese mia, si soy Hermione por si ya lo has acertado se llama Afrodita, me compraron esta lechuza por que mi gata desapareció hace ya unos meses, a la lechuza le llamo afrodita por su color blanco y rojizo. Por cierto Harry no creas q me alvido de que dia es hoy eh?; y para que veas q no lo eh olvidado ahí va ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!. Bueno y que te cuentas espero que esten tratando bien tus tios; yo al final no fui a Bulgaria, Krum me insistió mucho pero le dije que no queria ir. Oye sabes algo de Ron, yo hace mucho tiempo que no le escribo, se enfadó con migo por que le dije que cortaramos ya que el ami ya no me gustaba y que estaba enamorada de otro y no le queria hacer daño y se enfado con migo. No sabes lo cuanto te hecho de menos Harry, necesito hablar con alguien de confianza; me encuentro muy sola aquí le dije a parvati patil que viniera pero no pudo; oye Harry se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fabulosa, por que no te vienes a mi casa lo que queda de vacaciones, aun que se lo tendrías q decir a dumbledore anres que nada, pero me encantaria que vinieras.  
  
P.D: contestame de vuelta la carta y espero q te guste mi reagalo.  
  
-HERMIONE- Harry dejó la carta a un lado y cogió el regalo que era pequeño aunque pesaba bastante y cuando lo abrió dijo: ¡ostias Hermione!- era un campo de quidditch en miniatura en forma de llavero que si leias la instripción que llevaba se convertia en un campo a tamaño escala, para planear estrategias. Cuando terminó de ver el regalo de Hermione, se puso a escribir la carta a Dumbledore, para decirle que se iria a casa de Hermione a pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones; cogió a su lechuza y le envió la carta. Luego cogió prestada a pig y le mando una carta a Hermione con la respuesta.  
  
2º capitulo: el consentimiento 


	2. EL CONSENTIMIENTO

2º capitulo: el consentimiento  
  
Hermione estaba tendida en su cama leyendo unos de los libros que habia sacado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Cuando le llegó 1 carta; Hermione le extrajo a pig la carta y se extraño de q estuviese alli ya q no se carteaba con ron desde principios de verano, pero cuando miró el remitente lo comprendió. Acto seguido Leyó la carta con ansias de saber que le habia respondido Harry.  
  
Queria Hermione: Gracias por el regalo, te debe de haber costado mucho, no tenias porqué haberte molestado; yo con solo saber que no me has olvidado estoy contento. (esta ultima frase le retunbo en los oidos) -olvidarlo como podia olvidarlo, si lo unico que hago es pensar en él cada momento del dia- se dijo para sí,; y volvió a la carta. Tambien te quiero dar las gracias por invitarme a tu casa, y si claro q me gustaria quedarme alli, pero lo que pasa es que tengo un problemilla y es que no tengo medio de trasporte, y si no es mucha molestia le podrias preguntar a tus padres si me pueden venir a recoger por favor? Muchos besos y un gran abrazo de tu amigo Harry. -HARRY- P.D: manda a pig devuelta a Ron y escríbeme la respuesta sobre el dia y la hora si es que me pueden recoger; si no pueden gracias por tu hospitalidad. Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue a pregutarselo a sus padres: Papa, mama, me podríais hacer un favor muy grande?- le pregunto esta con carita de niña buena. Haber cual es hija mia?- dijo su padre. Pues veras papa es que le mande una carta a dos compañeros mios(harry y parvati) pero solo uno de ellos respondieron afirmativamente a la pregunta que les hice, y ese fue harry- dijo ella pero el padre le corto con una pregunta. Y que pregunta era cariño?- le pregunto el padre Pues que si se podian venir a pasar unos dias aquí con migo, y harry me dijo que si pero que si podia preguntarles a ustedes si podiais ir a recogerlo; puedes? ...... por favoooooorrrrr!!!!!- dijo ella a modo de suplica infantil ya que siempre le funcionaba. Nose pero donde va a dormir, por que si fuese chica pondríamos una cama grande y dormíais las dos pero con un chico esta claro que no- le adivirtió el padre. Mira papa podemos poner una cama en mi cuarto ysi me dejas pongo una cortina separando su lado del mio que te parece- le comunicó ella Nose, nose, tu que piesas Ana- le pregunto a su esposa. Cariño creo que debemos hablar antes, ven con migo a la cocina- le dijo su esposa. Mira querido nuestra hermione ha estado muy triste desde que vino de es cologio y ahora que esta tan ilusionada con lo de que venga un amigo a casa tiene hasta la cara iluminada- dijo la madre de ella. Ya, lo se cariño, tienes razón pero es que un chico nose, no se- dijo el padre muy poco convencido. Venga cariño no le neguemos esa alegria a la niña- le dijo al hombre. Bueno esta bien- respondió el padre. Mientras tanto en el salon Hermione "rezaba" para que lo recogieran. Cuando salieron de la cocina, Hermione pego un bote y dijo: y bien lo recogeran?- salto ella. Mmmmm.... si lo iremos a recoger esta tarde- dijeron sus padres. Que bieeeeeeeennn gracias papa, mama. Voy a escribir a harry para que se de prisa en recoger todas las cosas q necesita, mientras almuerza rapido para poder ir a recogerlo o mejor aun recogelo ahora vale?- dijo ella toda entusiasmada. Pero no le va a dar tiempo de prepararlo todo hija mia- no te preocupes papa que Afrodita es muy rapida y..... bueno me voy corriendo hacia arriba para escribirle la carta. La carta decia asi: Querido harry: Recoge todos tus coasa que hoy mismo vamos a por ti, ya eh1 ahora a sin que diselos a tus tios ya ok?. P.D: muchos besos y un gran abrazo, de tu hermione. -HERMIONE- Hermione cogió la carta se la amarró en la pata a Afrodita y la hecho a volar perdiéndose en un cielo azul precioso.  
  
  
  
capitulo 3 : en su HABITACIÓN 


	3. EN SU HABITACION

**capitulo 3: en su HABITACIÓN**

****

En casa de Harry:

Harry seguía pensando en la casa de Hermione y recordó q en una ocasión le describió como era su casa, pero no le salían las cuentas de donde dormiría el ya q recordaba q le había dicho q su casa tenia 2 habitaciones y un baño todo en la parte superior ya q abajo tenia el salón y la cocina. -¡no será en su cuarto!- pensó el alarmado. Y para cambiarse y todo que haríamos?- siguió pensando cuando se les vinieron unas imágenes de Hermione desnudándose en él; Y se le subieron.... Los colores( N/A. No me sean mal pensados)y Harry se dijo a sí mismo reprendiéndose: ¡Harry despierta!, ¡Es Hermione tu amiga, tu mejor amiga! No debes pensar esas cosas de ella – le decía la conciencia pero el corazón no le respondía lo mismo.

Cuando estaba con este pensamiento apareció Afrodita, que dejó caer una carta sobre sus rodillas que él leyó inmediatamente.

Ya había terminado de leer y como estaba muy contento se puso enseguida a recoger las cosas y a meterlas en el baúl cuando recordó la ultima frase de la carta de Hermione, que decía muchos besos y un gran abrazo de "tu Hermione"; ni mientras recordaba eso le entro un cosquilleo en él estomago, y pensó –será verdad q estoy empezando a ver a Hermione como una chica?- Harry sentía que ese posesivo le gustaba mucho y se le sonrosaron las mejillas, pensando en ella.

- ¡Harry!- lo llamó Arabella – la comida esta en la mesa baja o se te enfriará-

- ¡Ostias! No se lo he dicho a Sirius ni a Arabella- dijo Harry.

- Ya voy – grito desde arriba Harry a modo de respuesta hacia Arabella.

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dijo a Siriuis:

- Sirius, necesito decirte una cosa-

- ¡Que Harry no nos asustes- dijeron Sirius y Arabella a dúo (por algo será no?).

- No es nada malo, es solo q Hemione me a mandado una carta para q pase la semana q me queda en su casa porque... ustedes me dejan verdad?-(Harry los miró con ojos suplicantes).

- Conque a casa de Hermione eh!-dijo Arabella con su tonillo pícaro, típico de cuando hablaba de Hermione con él.

- Si Harry si puedes ir- dijo Sirius después de un momento, - pero habrás mandado una carta a Dumbledore diciendo q te iras a casa de ella verdad- le dijo el mismo con una mirada inquisitoria q hizo temblar a Harry.

- Si claro Sirius, ya se la he mandado en cuanto me llego la de hermione le escribí a dumbledore- dijo harry

- Bien entonces a come rápido y prepara tu baúl- le dijo Arabella.

- Ya lo hice madrina no te preocupes- le respondió harry.

Se dispusieron a comer cuando a la media hora de haber terminado llamaron a la puerta y Arabella fue abrir, era el padre de Hermione q venia a buscar a Harry. Este saludo a todos y le dijo a Harry q recogiera todas sus cosas.

- Aabela me podrías reducir mi baúl para poderlo llevar en mi bolsillo –le preguntó  a Arabella.

- Si claro harry cielo- y al segundo ya lo tenia en el bolsillo, y camino hacia la casa de Hermione.

Cuando subieron al coche y llevaban unos minutos de viaje, el padre de Hermione le pregunto a Harry:

- Harry que tal te llevas con Hermione? Parecéis muy buenos amigos, sabes me gusta q mi hija tenga amigos, porque en su antiguo colegio no los tenia ya que decían q era rara y todos le daban de lado.- y por cierto q clase de relación os traéis?-dijo al final el padre.

Harry sonrojado sabiendo a que se referia el padre, respondió con una frase sorprendente para él ( **N.A: **por que se parecía a las tartamudéeles de crabbel) :

- eeeeh so..lo somos amigos.... so..lo amigos.- dijo esto con una especie de tartamudeo q hacia ver q no era así.

El camino continuó sin mas percances hasta q llegaron a la casa de Hermione, cuando aparecieron por la puerta de la casa, Hermione ya los estaba esperando y le planto un peso a Harry en la mejilla, q hizo q Harry se ruborizara; mientras Hermione hablaba con su padre, Harry la observaba, bueno mejor dicho la estudiaba y pensaba q estaba muy cambiada, era mas alta y tenia el cabello mejor cuidado q antes y sus ojos castaños ahora desprendían un brillo especial. La madre de ella lo saco de su ensimismamiento diciéndole que subiera sus cosas al cuarto de Hermione, y le dijo a su hija q le mostrara donde estaba su cuarto.(cuando dijo esto, Harry se quedó de piedra y pensó –si voy a dormir en su cuarto-)

- sube con migo Harry- le llamó Hermione 

cuando llegaron al cuarto había 2 camas unas ella, una a un lado y otra a otro. En ese momento Harry miro hacia la puerta q había en el baño, Hermione comprendió esa mirada y dijo:

- No te preocupes Harry ves esa barra de ahí?- le dijo Hermione señalándole una barra q había sobre sus cabezas y q partía la habitación en dos. 

- Si y que pasa con ella- le pregunto Harry – pues q ...-(había abierto el armario y había sacado de allí una cortina.

- Mira Harry aquí tengo una cortina, ayúdame a colocarla sobra la barra-le dijo Hermione.

- Vale Hermione espera coge tu por este lado y yo por el otro- le contesto Harry.

 Cuando pusieron la cortina la habitación se quedó dividida en dos partes con amplios espacios para cada uno. Y después estuvieron en la parte de Harry haciendo la cama y charlando tendidos en la cama.

- Hermi te importa que te llame así?- pregunto Harry a Hermione 

- no, pero dime Harry, tengo una curiosidad que hace tiempo que quisiera preguntarte pero .... hace mucho q nos conocemos y nunca te he escuchado decir ni una sola vez quien te gusta y me gustaría saberlo sabes- dijo ella con carita de perrito bueno.

- Pues la verdad pensé q me gustaba Cho- dijo esto de carrerilla y algo sonrojado,-pero me di cuenta de que no era así en realidad no me gustaba; Además ella gustaba de Cedric y el solo hecho de pensar en él me invade una gran tristeza.

- Te comprendo Harry pero entonces no hay nadie q te guste en este momento?-le pregunto Hermione.

- Si, si que la hay- cuando dijo esto Harry estaba totalmente rojo.

- Debes de sentir mucho por esas chica cuando estas así de rojo-le dijo ella con algo de tristeza en la voz y el rostro.

- Yo.... yo rojo? No estoy rojo pero si tienes razón es una persona muy especial pero lo siento no te puedo decir quien es.-

- Bueno basta de hablar de mí ahora hablemos de .... ya sé ¿y a ti quien te gusta Hermi?- le pregunto él

- Eh.........yo.........pues......esto..........como están tus tíos Harry eh? te trataron bien?-

- Eh?... a ya, joder Hermi, que ya no me acordaba de lo mejor.

- ¿qué es Harry?- le dijo ella – pues que Sirius ha sido liberado y absuelto de todos los cargos y lo mejor es que estoy viviendo con el en la casa de Arabella, con ella y Sirius- dijo Harry todo emocionado.

- ¡no! Harry eso es estupendo y que tal te va cuéntame- decía ella también sumamente emocionada.

- Muy  bien estoy súper contento no me ves q parece que vuelo por las nubes de solo recordarlo, ay y por cierto se van a casar no es estupendo?.-

Hermione se quedo en estado de shock por tanta noticia junta y toda tan feliz q la sobrepasaba . 

- Y hay algo masque seguro q te va a encantar-respondió el 

- Hay mas no se si podré con algo mas Harry- Hermione se encontraba abrumada.

- Pues tendrás q hacerlo por que sino Sirius y Arabella se quedaran sin madrina de su boda ya sabes a lo q me refiero no?.

- ¡no! De verdad Harry y guay me encantaría ser la madrina de su boda ya que nunca he sido madrina.

Estuvieron charlando durante un largo rato mas hasta q salieron del cuarto para recoger el baúl q Harry creía q estaba abajo. Al segundo llamo la madre para ir a cenar; ellos se miraron y dejaron:

- Hermi ya es hora de cenar q rápido se a pasado el tiempo verdad?- le dijo Harry.

- La verdad es que si Harry, por cierto quien es el padrino?- pregunto ella.

- Acaso lo dudabas?- dijo el señalándose a si mismo.

- Pues entonces tendremos q ir de pareja ya q somos los padrinos.

Harry se quedo pensando que no estaría mal estar de pareja con Hermione que decía nada de mal, estaría muy bien. 

Cuando llegaron  la mesa ya estaba puesta, a sin que comenzaron a comer; Harry felicito a Ana por la deliciosa cena que había realizado y la mujer alabó que era un muchacho muy educado(Harry sintió mucha vergüenza y se sonrojó levemente).

-bueno que chicos sabéis q es lo que dime después de una buena cena ..... pues un buen sueño, a sin que a dormir, buenas noches chicos.- -finalizo de decir Paúl el padre de hermione. 

Los chicos subieron por las escaleras llegando al cuarto, abrieron la puerta y cada uno se dirigió a su mida de habitación.

Harry sacó el baúl del bolsillo al recordar lo q le pidió a Arabella, y se dispuso a sacar el pijama cuando la vio, la silueta esbelta de Hermione que se tras lucia a través de la cortina; se estaba cambiada, Harry la miraba embobado mientras se quitaba las prendas de ropa para después ponerse el camisón. 

Ya quitado toda la ropa y solo se encontraba en ropa interior, cuando Harry empezó a ponerse su pijama evadiéndose de eso pensamientos livianos y pecaminosos que le rondaban por la mente.

---------------plano de Hermione mientras se ponía el pijama Harry-------------------  

Hermione pensaba:

Que bueno esta Harry hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta y miro hacia donde se encontraba el, ( y si hubiese tenido hipo se lo habría quitado al segundo) lo veía ahí quitándose los pantalones y con su torso ya descubierto, se había quedado en bóxer y buen dios mío como estaba. Ahora entendía por q tenia un club de Fans.

-----------------------      plano de Harry      --------------------- 

Harry se dio cuenta de que no había echado calcetines y salió de la cortina para pedirles unos a Hermione, cuando la imagen de ella lo dejó impactado.

Pensamiento de Harry:

Que guapa está con ese camisón, le hace unas líneas perfectas, y esos hombros al aire tan solo cubiertos por dos pequeños tirantes sujetos al camisón y es piernas tan largas dios mío como esta el chica; harry sintió que algo se abultaba debajo de los pantalones y pensó –no ahora no, no delante de ella que va a pensar que soy un pervertido por que tiene  que revolucionar todo las dichosas hormonas joder-. 

- Hola Hermione sa...sabes te queda muy bien ese camisón lo sabias?- Hermione se sonrojo bastante.

- Que cosas dices Harry, haces q me ruborice- le contesto ella

- No tienes por que somos amigos no?, por cierto me podrías prestar unos calcetines? Y te quedad un poco de esa poción agrandadora?-le pregunto 

Hermione se puso a buscar a ver si encontraba algunos calcetines que no fueran muy infantiles, (no quería que pensara que era una niña chica). Pero la cosa del destino fue que  solo encontró los q hacían juego con su camisón estos calcetines eran de corazones rojos y de fondo blanco.

- Solo me quedan estos pero supongo que no los querrás verdad?- dijo sin mirar hacia delante, y sonrió divertida.

- Por que no  Hermi me encantan así puedo ir a juego con tu precioso camisón- dijo Harry bromeando.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para darles los calcetines y miro hacia arriba para alcánzaselos y como lo tenia delante no pudo hacer otra cosa q ver el paquete de Harry que estaba bastante bien abultadito por culpa de la erección y se quedo pasmada al ocurrir este hecho Harry enrojeció hasta tal punto que el pelo de Ron y la cara de Harry no tendrían diferencia.

Hermione se subió hacia arriba enseguida por que se había dado cuenta de hacia donde estaba mirando Harry con los ojos como platos, y es que como el camisón era muy escotado pues desde arriba se le veían los pechos cuando estaba agachada y por eso el kid de la erección.

Y por este hecho ella tambien se puso muy colorada a sin q sin mediar palabra le dio los calcetines a Harry, buscó la poción, se la dio también y se fueron a sus camas enseguida.

Cuando Harry se acostó se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo, y enseguida palideció al recordar lo q había olvidado. Se había olvidado de "James", el dragón q hagrid le regaló por su cumpleaños, a sin q salió de la cama corriendo. Hermione que seguía despierta le preguntó que le pasaba, y él le dijo:

- que me he olvidado a James- dijo harry poniendo cara de angustia y tristeza

- Y quien es James?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida del nombre y al segundo se le vino la idea más tonta a la cabeza. – Harry James Potter no habrás tenido un hijo ilícito con alguna verdad!!!!- dijo Hermione bastante molesta.

- Hermione como se te ocurre eso, estas loca o que? Claro q no he tenido ningún hijo ni ilícito ni sin ilícito  como crees-dijo harry enfadado.

- Entonces quien es james se puede saber- dijo Hemione todavía bastante molesta.

- Pues para q lo sepas james es un dragon en miniatura q Hagrid me regalo para el cumpleaños y ahora esta en casa de Arabella sin comida y solo mi pobre james- dijo alterado pero al llegar a nombrar a james su tono se volvió mas melancólico.

- Lo... lo siento harry-dijo Hermione todo sonrojada.

- No pasa nada pero ahora tengo q pensar q debo hacer-dijo harry como estrujándose el cerebro haber si encontraba algo q sacar.

- Me permites una sugerencia?-le dijo Hermi.

- Claro mientras q me ayudes lo q sea-dijo harry

- Pues porque no le mandas una lechuza diciéndole que cuiden de james hasta tu regreso. Le explico Hermione al ver la cara de inexpresivo q ponía.

- Si creo q eso haré, gracias Hermione, se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo q se le subieran los colores. Mientras Harry escribía la carta a Sirius y Arabella, contándoles lo q sucedía y lo q les pedía que hicieran. Y la mando con Afrodita.

Luego de esto estuvieron charlando un rato:

- Harry sigues despierto?-pregunto Hermione.

- Si que pasa hermione? le respondió el medio adormilado.

- Nada que no tengo sueño, que tal si charlamos un rato que te parece- le pregunto nuevamente.

- Bueno y de quieres q hablar?-pregunto este.

- Pues no se expón tu el tema, vale? Le dijo ella.

- Vale pues entonces déjame que piense... a ya por que lo dejaste con ron?

- Eh... vaya el temita que sacaste, bueno lo dejé porque estoy enamorada de otro chico y no quería seguir saliendo con el y que el se siguiese haciendo  ilusiones q yo no compartía. 

en ese momento el padre de Hermione, dio unos porracitos en la puerta y los mando a dormir.

Hubo un gran silencio en el cuarto, pero al momento una voz dijo:

- Ven a mi cama y así podremos seguir ablando ok?- pregunto uno.

- Si ya voy espera- respondió el otro.

Y allí estaban los dos sentados en una misma cama arropados ya q hacia bastante frío  esa noche.

Se llevaron así hasta muy tarde contándose anécdotas y aventuras q habían vivido juntos, bueno y ron claro y luego uno de ellos se fue a su cama.

capitulo 4º: el dia despues


End file.
